Le bon choix
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Avaient-ils fait le bon choix ? Avait -il fait fait le bon choix? Ou quand les amis aident et rassurent... Spoiler léger Thor 2!


**Coucou!**

**Pour mon anniversaire, je vous offre une série d'OS. **

**Attention! Léger spoiler Thor 2!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le bon choix

Dix ans avaient passés depuis la dernière réunion des Avengers. Enfin, pour Thor.

Les autres Avengers avaient fini par se retrouver après quelques mois à la tour Stark. C'est là où il vivait depuis dix ans maintenant et ils en étaient tous très heureux. Tout le monde allait mieux : Star avec Pepper, Banner contrôlant mieux Hulk, Steve s'adaptant de plus en plus facilement au monde moderne,...

Thor avait aussi hâte de revoir ses amis. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en dix ans. Lui surtout. Il avait continué de grandir et de murir.

Il avait fait beaucoup de choix différents. Il avait laissé le trône à Loki car il avait bien reconnu son frère déguisé en Odin. Il était parti, laissant Loki prouvait enfin sa valeur, sans lui pour le rabaissait et lui faire de l'ombre.

Oui, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin le courage d'avouer la vérité qu'il avait nié durant des siècles. Il avait mis du temps mais il avait finalement réussi à s'avouer pas mal de chose.

Il avait aussi fait beaucoup, beaucoup de choix. Il avait finalement rompu avec Jane. Elle ne lui survivrait pas et même les pommes d'iduun n'y pourrait rien. Elle était trop fragile. Et il n'avait en réalité aimé que ce qu'il retrouvait en elle de la personne qu'il aimait réellement.

Cela avait dur pour la mortelle mais elle n'avait été qu'une mince illusion de son amour véritable. Puis, sous les ordres du roi d'Asgard Loki, il avait mené quelques batailles nécessaires tandis que lui avaient mené ces batailles autour d'une table de négociations.

Jotunheim aussi avait été reconstruite. Loki était le roi des deux royaumes et passait la matin dans un et l'après-midi dans l'autre.

C'est Thor, qui, après avoir découvert la vérité sur les jotuns grâce aux nains, avait poussé Loki à le faire. Et cela leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Loki avait appris beaucoup de chose sur son peuple et sur lui-même. Il était enfin lui-même et le Loki qu'avaient connu les Avengers avait disparu. Seul un Loki responsable, mature et en paix avec lui-même arpentait les sols du palais royal d'Asgard et de Jotunheim.

Leur relation aussi s'était grandement améliorée et avait même... évolué.

Et maintenant, Thor était à nouveau sur Terre pour rencontrer ses amis Midgardiens mais aussi pour avoir leur avis: avaient-ils fait le bon choix ?

Il leur avait tout raconté, de long en large et avait répondu à toutes leurs questions, sans rien omettre après les avoir salué et pris de leur nouvelles.

Il avait peur. Pour lui, pour elle et pour leur royaume. Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part?

Il ne voulait surtout pas recommencer ce qu'il avait fait avant et le blesser à nouveau. Il avait mis du temps pour commencer à se faire pardonner.

Ses amis relevèrent les yeux vers lui... Enfin, il allait avoir leur avis, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir que tout ceci était vrai, qu'il allait enfin, être réellement heureux sans blesser quelqu'un dans son arrogance. Il avait besoin de l'avis de ses amis.

L'heure de vérité…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il remercia le gardien et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ils étaient finalement resté plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait prévu à Asgard après l'histoire avec Malekith.

Il trouva son mari endormie. Il était tellement beau...

Il retira son armure et ses cuirs et s'allongea à ses côtés. Loki était endormi, une main sur son ventre. Sa fille.

Leur fille...

Oui, il avait fait le bon choix il y a 10 ans en demandant l'aide de Loki pour battre Malekith.

Oui, il avait fait le bon choix en laissant Loki sur le trône.

Et il en était parfaitement heureux à présent.

**Voilà, c'est court mais j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Dois-je aller me cacher en Papouasie pour éviter les tomates?^^**

**A bientôt**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
